


Iᴛ Oɴʟʏ Hᴜʀᴛs Wʜᴇɴ I Bʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ

by Megalodont



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Science, Sibling Incest, consanguinity, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: A/N: I don't know what you'd call this, a drabble of some kind? I don't know. A candid account of the Maximoff twins' experiences from the fateful hour they were orphaned to the moment Wanda realised she couldn't live without her brother...And did not wish to. Age of Ultron has an alternate ending in this, and may "Borrow" some elements from the X-Men;Ultimates storyline and some of other Marvel canon? Maxicest, Possible Trigger Warning





	

** But If You Close Your Eyes  
Song Selection: Pompeii by Bastille **

\--------------------------------------  
  
They had argued that morning; Wanda hated it when they argued. Yes, Mayra and Django Maximoff loved each other more than anything except their children. But they could not  _live_ with each other. In the closet, clutched tight by her twin Pietro, Wanda listened to her parents shout at each other. A few dim candles burnt on the floor, as well as a lantern they kept in case of power outages. Wanda had stopped crying an hour ago, and now, she was just listening, waiting for them to stop. Pietro brushed some hair out his sister's face, wondering if they would be here all night like the last time.   
It was no louder than a pin dropping at first, hurtling towards the tattered apartment building. The Maximoffs didn't expect it;didn't  _see it coming._  First, there was a loud smashing, and sure, they jumped, but they thought maybe the floor had given. It was an old building. Things happened.  
But Mayra's voice echoed through the apartment one last time, a pleading cry  
"Wanda!Pietro!Don't move!"  
One cannot put in words what the next sound was. How does one describe the sound of everything they ever knew being extinguished in one sole sentence? Thankfully, if one can be thankful for such destruction, the live shell landed far enough away from the twins to spare them. The second one,the dud, succeeded in one thing; it blitzed any sort of exit for little Wanda and Pietro. Slowly, as they opened the closet door, they were met with a massive golden shell, branded proudly with  **STARK INDUSTRIES.**  
"Momma!Poppa!"  
No single word can describe a child's tears, and this could be said for Wanda, as she buried her face into her twin's chest,sobbing weeping,wailing. Her lamentations echoed through the empty hall,drowning Pietro's own wails of despair. Perhaps, somewhere in that tiny closet, the seeds of future emotions were planted, but who could know? Eventually, the tears ceased, they had to. Slowly, as Wanda wiped her eyes, Pietro set out the winter blankets they kept in storage and turned up the lamp before shutting the door. Wrapping the blankets around themselves, Pietro took his sister's hands.  
"We'll be safe if you don't let go." He told her. His sister only nodded.  
"It was a good thing momma liked her jams." He chuckled.  
  
The sun was setting,possibly, they couldn't be sure anymore. Wanda took another spoonful of grape jelly, her eyes on her brother.  
"Pietro?"  
"Yes,myshka? "  
"What are Stark Industries?" She asked.  
"I do not know." He said quietly.  
"We'll find out one day. We'll make them pay for momma and poppa,yes?"Wanda's voice was harsh but did not quiver as it had before. Ten-year-old Wanda Maximoff meant business. Her twin reached out for her hand.  
"We'll make them feel what we feel now, myshka."  
  
________________________________  
 **None Of Us Prepared to Die  
Song Selection: Cry Little Sister by Gerard McMann**  
  
"They must be in here!" Wanda was woken  the sound of heaving groans outside the closet door.  
"Pietro!" Wanda shook her twin awake.  
"Someone's here." The closet door opened, the shivering twins were dirty, covered in ash and soot. But if you were to ask the rescue team what struck them was their manner. Pietro very nearly had to be pried from his twin, and Wanda would not release her brother's hand for anything.  
  
There was no family to take them; they were asked to identify if any of the dead were their parents anyway, and this only succeeded in making Wanda lament again. No, they could not identify them among the dead, and the ground shook every so often with shock waves as the war raged on. Soon enough, they found a hiding place, to retreat from the war, from the world, from everything. And for hours, hours, Wanda lamented. She wept until she had emptied herself of tears. And in the space the tears had left, Wanda filled herself instead with rage. Whoever Stark Industries was, they were going to one day meet the wrath of a jilted young Sokovian. One Day.  
  
There is a phenomenon in the human brain we think very little of because it's been instilled in us since childhood. The love map is the blueprint of every idealistic dream, a girl's prince charming, a guy's perfect girl. Trauma in the childhood, causing prolific  disturbance can cross some wires,distort some things. Now, we need a rough image to base these blueprints on, and this is usually a sibling or a parent,in fact, over 60% of the population will marry someone resembling a member of their family. Once this blueprint is created, there's very little chance you'll be able to change it. This is a case we have regarding Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. A civil war, everyone fearing for their lives. They only people they could truly depend on was each other. This is called a Paraphilic Love Map. Paraphilic, meaning not obstructed by sexual vandalization, but by other traumatic events.   
Is it wrong? Maybe to you.  
  
___________________________________  
 **Cliff's Edge  
Song Selection; Gods and Monsters by Lana del Rey**  
  
The first kisses were stolen in moonlight hours as they teetered on the edge of pubescent explosion. They didn't know it was wrong, how could they? No one had ever told them it was. Novi Grad, like most cities,bustled too fast to notice Wanda and Pietro. Wanda and Pietro didn't care enough to notice Novi Grad even if it had. They were in an unending honeymoon phase. Their next two birthdays passed, uneventful in their hideaway, passing into territories of forbidden pleasures, finally reaching nights where they could not sleep without the sweet release. While they were always careful, they were less concerned with getting caught than they were about conception. The brochures in community centres really do work.   
  
They had volunteered, of course, they had. To save Sokovians all over their little country,  _of course, they had._ They were poked, prodded, swallowed this, chewed that, smeared this on and bathed in that. They were told the experiments would make them better,faster,stronger. The names of the doctors changed every time, Dr Something, but Wanda remembered Dr List. He was particularly cruel to the twins, and somewhere in the back of her mind, another name was added to the collection names she wanted to remember.  Of course,those names became more ingrained, harsher as the experiments intensified. Wanda Maximoff was becoming the Scarlet Witch and one can almost pity the ones in her mental collection. It was different that night,though. She's woken up after the experiments had drained her and she could  _hear things._  Things she had ever heard before. She heard Pietro's thoughts, static-like and fast, she was scared;for herself, for him. She did not know if he knew she could hear his incessant mantra of worry for her.  
And the next night.after another battery of experiments, his thoughts were even more hectic, her name appearing more and more. And then  
' _Wanda_?' She thought little of it until she realised his thoughts had turned staccato-he was focused.  
' _Pietro?_ '  
' _You can hear me!?'_ Wanda backed into the adjoining wall. He had heard her! He had really heard her!   
' _What's happened? Are you well?_ ' His thought thrummed into their usual legato rhythm.   
' _Pietro, I am alright. I will live.'_  Wanda replied.   
  
___________________________________  
 **Something Me in Everything in You  
Song Selection; Sail by AwolNation**  
  
They had found him. Tony mother-fucking Stark, who's weapons of mass destruction had orphaned the twins and robbed them of everything. It was glorious.  _So why the hell were they not making him pay?_ There were more pressing matters. Like, you know, the safety of humanity at large. Ultron was out of control. He was going to destroy Novi Grad and the world if they didn't stop him. What was that saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend? Wanda supposed,then, that making Stark pay would have to wait. She didn't like taking orders from these silly heroes, but if it meant saving what was left of her home, Wanda would make an exception. Just this once, just this one time.   
As the exited the jet, Pietro's hand engulfed hers.  
"We'll be safe if you don't let go." He mumbled, kissing the side of her head.   
' _I love you.'  
'I love you too.'_  
  
Being honest, not all of the Avengers were terrible; Thor was actually a nice guy and Natasha was quickly becoming Wanda's favourite.   
But that wasn't important right now. As Wanda fought off the robots, she kept in touch with Pietro, communicating in their own special way.  
And then  
Pain ripped through Wanda's chest, but it was not her own. The agony and despair, that was hers. Pietro...It was like a dead phone line, and it nearly severed her heart in two. She was on autopilot until they carried Pietro into the jet.  
"Let me see him!" Wanda demanded. Clint and Thor immediately stopped.   
"Wanda" Clint began, but she silenced the archer.  
"I demand to see my brother!" She hollered. Wanda watched as Pietro's lifeless body was placed on a table before her. She brushed some hair out of his face and swallowed, tears rushing to her eyes. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do it. She clapped her hands together willing all of her power to her palms as she rubbed them together.After her palms became like an inferno, the brunette placed a hand on her twin's forehead and the other on his abdomen. She was hoping, praying, pleading this worked. Her eyes glistened red as she infused her brother with her very life essence. It was agony,and Wanda could barely hold herself. A ghost of a breath escaped his lips-or was it Wanda's imagination?- either way, Wanda became limp and fell across her brother's body, consciousness slipping away.  
  
___________________________  
 **Let The Light Guide Your Way**  
Song Selection; Fernando by Abba  
  
Wanda blinked quickly, the surroundings were an unfamiliar room. She could not hear thoughts for some reason, and it was slightly bothersome. She gave a start before a large pair of hands steadied her.   
"Easy now, little witch."Came Thor's deep,mighty voice. Wanda sighed and gently arose, in an unfamiliar bed. She swallowed and looked around.  
"Sokovia...Novi Grad"  
"They are fine. A little worse for the wear, but it was not a travesty. " He smiled.  
"And Pietro?" The smile quickly disappeared from his face.  
"There are people in your life who can't be replaced, Wanda." Her eyes filled with tears as she stood, feeling like a complete failure. The god rested a hand on her shoulder and she met his eyes. Suddenly, a thousand thoughts bombarded her at once, his included. The god smiled, though, as Wanda blinked.  
There was a familiar static legato,and Wanda's face lightened as she heard the unmistakable  _whizz_  of super speed.   
"But luckily, some of them don't have to be." Thor laughed, as the door opened. Wanda's entire being filled with joy as she was scooped into her brother's arms.  
"Wanda!"  
"Pietro!"She was spun around at light speed, Pietro's delight overcoming him.Finally, he slowed and kissed his beloved sister.  
  
"I'll never understand how she did it," Tony said,still deciding how this affected their team.  
"They're twins. They share everything. When Pietro died, he returned from whence he came and Wanda gave him his essence back." Thor explained.  
 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
